T'was the Night Before Christmas Cullen Style
by Cullen Cousin
Summary: Holiday O/S. Edward reads Clement Moore's christmas classic to the family.


T'was the Night Before Christmas – Cullen Style – One shot

Disclaimer: All Twilight Characters belong to Ms. Meyers… It is by the grace of God that she lets use play with them!

As far as Bella was concerned, she's had a bad Christmas or two, but this one just takes the cake. It was bad enough that the dreaded H1N1 virus made it way through Forks High, but it had to happen right when the school had let out for the holidays. She just happened to be one of the unlucky ones. She and Edward had holiday plans, but it looks like they are now put on hold.

It was Christmas Eve and she was feeling miserable. Carlisle thought she needed to be in the hospital when her flu turned into pneumonia, but he knew of her aversion to that idea. Since this was one of Charlie's busiest times at the station, he couldn't stay home to take care of her. So Carlisle suggested that she should stay at their house, that way he could keep an eye on her condition. Charlie couldn't argue with that kind of logic so he agreed. Bella had no complaints about that either; this way she could spend more time with Edward and Edward as all too happy to look after her.

Bundled up in a blanket, Edward had placed Bella on the sofa near the roaring fire in the fireplace. Even in her antibiotic and pain reliever induced hazy, she took in her surroundings.

Esme had out done herself in the holiday decorating. Fresh greenery and red ribbons adorned the banister and firplace mantle. Red, green and white candles of all sizes were strewn across the room in groupings, casting a warm glow throughout the house. Poinsettias of all colors made beautiful centerpieces on the dining room table. Even Edward's precious piano was decorated with something that surprised Bella, it was a nativity scene that had belonged to Carlisle's father, it was a lovely antique. In a corner of the room, stood the tree. She wasn't shocked by the size for the Cullens never did anything on a small scale. It was at least 10 feet tall at the tip of the shining star on top. It was covered in ribbons, glass balls and lights.

Edward sat down, wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really," she answered and snuggled deeper into his arms. She was so congested that it made it hard for her to breathe. About that time Alice had come bounding into the room, full of energy and plopped down next to Bella. Bella just raised her head up and said "Damn Alice!" And turned her face back towards Edward's chest.

"Alice, do you mind! She doesn't feel good and you just practically bouncing on her." Edward just glared at her. "What do you want anyway?" he said as he stroked Bella's long hair while kissing the top of her head.

In her hand, Alice was holding an old child's book. With the look of glee in her bright yellow eyes, "Come on everyone, it's time to read the story!" she announced in a way only Alice could.

Bella looked up, "What story?"

With a deep sigh, "Every year, Alice makes us read Clement Moore's "A Visit from St. Nick." Edward answered, "We try to get out of it, but if we don't, she will just make are life a living hell. So it is just easier to agree and shut her up."

She watched as the family gathered in the room. Jasper sat at the other end of the sofa and pulled a squealing Alice into his lap. Emmett and Rose sat in the two chairs facing the sofa, while Esme and Carlisle curled up together on the floor in front of the fire.

"So who wants to read in out loud this year?" Alice looked around expectantly at the others. Everyone started voicing that they read it last time and didn't want to do it again.

Looking over at Edward, Bella sniffled and in cough roughened voice, "Edward, would you please read it to me?" She knew, even if she wasn't sick, that he would do anything she asked of him.

Alice had already knew he would and handed him the book before he could even answer. "Yes my love, I will read it to you. But I will warn you, after this, you will think twice about reading a book out loud to this family." He said with a grimace. With that, Bella gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. Edward kissed her on her forehead, cleared his throat and began to read.

A Visit from St. Nicholas by Clement Moore

**'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house**

**Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;**

**The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,**

**In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;**

"Oh no, I forgot to hang the stockings!" With that said, Alice jumped up and hung up eight fancy stockings on the mantelpiece, and was back before Edward could even talk a breath. He just shook his head and continued.

**The children were nestled all snug in their beds,**

**While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;**

"Hey Bella, I bet you will be dreaming of 'sugar-plums'! Emmett said while wagging his eyebrows at her. All that comment had accomplished was Bella giving him a dirty look and Rosalie smacking him on the back of his head.

"Emmett, behave yourself." Esme admonished him.

**And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,**

**Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,**

"You wouldn't catch me wearing something like that to bed," Alice exclaimed.

"It's not that bad Alice", said Esme, "they were made to protect a lady's hair at night while they slept."

"Those and the night caps, back in the time the story was written, there was no central heat system. So cloth caps were worn at night by both sexes, to help to keep the body heat in." Added Carlisle, "Besides I wore them when I was human, they are not that bad."

**When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,**

**I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.**

**Away to the window I flew like a flash,**

**Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.**

**The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow**

**Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below,**

Esme sighed, "That is a beautiful sight."

**When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,**

**But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,**

"Yes, snack time." Grinned Emmett.

"No, Emmett. You just can't hunt Santa's reindeer." Bella glowered at him.

"If you drink the blood of flying reindeer, can you fly?

"Emmett don't be so stupid." Rosalie answered with a smack to the back of his head again. "There are no such things as flying reindeer."

"Yeah, and there is no such thing as vampires either!" Retorted Bella.

"Bella, don't encourage him, besides, do you want me to read this story?" Asked an exasperated Edward.

"Sorry love, please continue," she answered as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He kissed her on lips and continued reading.

**With a little old driver, so lively and quick,**

**I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.**

"Wait a moment, I thought this story was about Santa Claus?" asked Emmett with a confused look.

"You idiot, don't you know anything," Rosalie said giving him another smack upside the head.

"Rosalie be nice." Carlisle said with a sigh. "That is a good question Emmett," he continued to explain to him, "St. Nicholas and Santa are similar but with different origins and meanings. He goes by several names, depending what country you are in. In England, where I come from he goes by the name St. Nicholas and is a patron saint who spreads compassion and the love of Jesus. Santa Claus is an American commercial figure that started out in advertising campaign for a soft drink product. But both give gifts to children and love to those in need."

**More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,**

**And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;**

**Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen!**

On, Comet! On Cupid! On, Donder and Blitzen!

"What happened to Rudolph, I mean I thought there were nine reindeers?" wondered Emmett.

"Not when this story was written," Edward answered this time while glaring at Emmett for interrupting again. "This was written way before Rudolph was created in another advertising campaign for department store."

**To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!**

**Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!**

**As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,**

**When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,**

**So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,**

**With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.**

**And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof**

**The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.**

**As I drew in my hand, and was turning around,**

**Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.**

Edward thought that Emmett's questions were bad until Jasper's.

"How does a big dude like Santa get down a skinny chimney? I mean, Alice can't fit into one and she is tiny."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, it was all Edward could do to keep from throwing the book at him. "Really Jasper! It's a kid's story and I thought you were smarter the Emmett. I would like to finish reading this sometime before New Years."

"But that doesn't answer the question Eddie." Emmett said grinning at him.

"Look, I don't know how he did it and it doesn't really matter how, it's just a story! And stop calling me 'Eddie'. He said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

**He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,**

**And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;**

"I think he could do with a fashion makeover, you know, something that won't show the soot." Alice quipped.

**A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,**

**And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.**

**His eyes -- how they twinkled! His dimples how merry!**

**His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!**

**His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,**

**And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;**

**The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,**

**And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;**

"Why would they put smoking in a child's poem when we are trying to teach children that it harmful?" Esme asked looking over to her husband.

"Don't forget, Esme dear, that when this was written, smoking was acceptable to adults and it was written by a man." Carlisle said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yes, but it was written for his sick daughter."

"You just have to look at it as poetic liscense." With that, he kissed her and his answer seemed to satisfy her.

**He had a broad face and a little round belly,**

**That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.**

"No kidding Alice, I think he could use NutriSystem, too." Rosalie said

**He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,**

**And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;**

**A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,**

**Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;**

Bella had laid quietly in his arms for the most part; she looked up at him and nuzzled Edward's neck. "This," she spoke softly, "is my favorite part of the story." He just pulled her closer into him and kissed her forehead, before he continued.

**He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,**

**And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,**

**And laying his finger aside of his nose,**

**And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;**

**He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,**

**And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.**

**But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,**

**"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"**

**The End**

As he finished reading, he looked down at her sleeping form and closed the book. Slowly he stood with her in his arms and carried her to their bed. She stirred a bit as he placed her under the covers, just long enough to turn towards him on the bed.

She reached up bring his face to hers and running her hands through his hair, she whispered quietly to him "Merry Christmas, Edward."

With his arms around her waist, he whispered back just as softly, "Merry Christmas, Love." And he sealed it with a soft kiss on her lips.

A/N: I hope y'all enjoy this story, it was a last minute idea that wouldn't leave me alone until I got it wrote down.

_**From my family to yours, here is wishing you a very Merry Christmas and a wonderful holiday season. CC**_


End file.
